12 Days of Japril
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: 12 drabbles featuring Japril at Christmas time! One drabble posted each day for the 12 Days of Christmas :)
1. Day 1 - Scrooge

**A/N - I am taking the drabble challenge and seeing how much I can convey in limited words :) Enjoy!**

12 Days of Japril - Day 1 : Scrooge

April breathed in the cold air, feeling a renewing of her senses. She loved the cold air that Christmas brought, and finally Christmas was in full swing. It was December 13th, the official start of the twelve days of Christmas for her. Christmas trees, caroling, baking, oh, she was so excited! "Merry Christmas!" she chirped brightly after entering the hospital and joining Jackson at the elevator.

"Yeah, whatever," Jackson mumbled as he pressed the button again.

"Jackson," April pouted, looking to her friend. "You don't like Christmas?"

Jackson shrugged. "Not really." Christmas had never been his thing. He usually spent the day alone anyway.

April's mouth dropped. "How can you not like _Christmas_?!"

"What's the big deal?" Jackson asked as he impatiently looked to the elevator and pressed the button for a third time.

"People are nicer around Christmas," April replied in a sing-songy voice. "The music, the food, the parties..." She sighed happily.

"It's just another day," Jackson mumbled as the elevator doors slid open. "It'll all be over come the twenty-sixth."

April frowned and followed him into the elevator. "That's no way to be!" she exclaimed and looped her arm through his. "I'm going to show you the magic of Christmas. In twelve days, you'll love it as much as I do!"

"We'll see," Jackson replied smugly.

"You're such a scrooge," April stated matter-of-factly.

"Bah humbug."


	2. Day 2 - Fireplace

12 Days of Japril - Day 2 : Fireplace

"This doesn't count," Jackson Avery stated as he set up April Kepner's electric fireplace.

"It totally counts!" April exclaimed and stuck her tongue out. Jackson laughed and plugged in the unit. "Tell me that's not awesome," she beamed as the 'fire' appeared. "Plus, I don't have to go into a forest and hack some wood."

"Hack?" Jackson smirked, looking over to her.

"Yes, hack," April replied and stood, moving to the wall and flicking off the overhead light.

"Boy, that sends off some heat," Jackson mused, pushing himself away from the unit.

"I love it," April sighed as she sat down beside him on the floor and stared at her fireplace. "Don't you?"

Jackson shrugged. "It's alright."

April stretched over and pressed play on her cd player. _The Christmas Song_ filled the silence of her small apartment. "Now?" she asked quietly.

Jackson looked over, seeing her hopefulness in the glow of her fireplace. "It's better," he admitted quietly.

April smiled. "I'm telling you, Jackson. You're going to love Christmas."

"We'll see."


	3. Day 3 - Christmas Tree

12 Days of Japril - Day 3 : Christmas Tree

"My family would usually get a real Christmas tree," April rambled one night as she shaped her artificial green tree. "I just don't have the time to get one now."

"Yeah, cause this takes a lot less time," Jackson replied dryly as he untangled some Christmas lights. "_This_ is impossible."

"You've just gotta have patience," April replied gently, squatting in front of him and stilling his hands.

Jackson looked to her fingers on top of his. "I don't have patience."

"Patience is a virtue," April smiled and worked her magic on the lights, untangling them in minutes. "Help me string them?" she asked.

"Sure, you're too short anyway," Jackson teased, standing and helping her wrap the lights around the tree.

Five strings of lights, eight dozen ornaments, and three strands of garland later, Jackson and April stood in front of the twinkling Christmas tree. "Still not a fan?" April asked quietly as she looked over at Jackson.

Jackson looked over to her, noticing for the first time how beautiful she was. "I'm getting there."


	4. Day 4 - Goodwill

12 Days of Japril - Day 4 : Goodwill

"What are we looking for?" Jackson asked as April dragged him through the streets of Seattle. They had covered about three blocks, and she had yet to find whatever it is she was looking for. And what made it worse was that she wouldn't tell him!

"You'll see," April replied mysteriously and dragged him towards a department store. "There it is!"

"Oh hell no!" Jackson exclaimed, halting his steps. "I am _not_ going shopping."

"It's not that," April shook her head. "Trust me, okay?"

Jackson hesitated, then grumbled in agreement. "What is it?" he asked as April stopped outside the doors. He scanned the windows, but didn't see clothes, jewelry, or anything else on display that would appeal to her.

"Look," April said simply and extended her hand.

Jackson looked to where she pointed and saw a man bundled up in a coat ringing a bell. A red bucket was next to him. "So?"

"I want you to put twenty dollars in that bucket."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Put twenty dollars in there? That's it?" April nodded. "Fine, okay." Jackson pulled out his wallet, snapped out a twenty, and walked towards the red bucket.

"Thank you, sir," the man spoke and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jackson replied and dropped the bill into the bucket.

April smiled widely as he returned to her. "Christmas is all about goodwill, Jackson. Do you know what you just did?"

"What?" Jackson asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"You just donated to the children's hospital," April replied.

Jackson looked back over to the man and the bucket, feeling a sense of warmth settle in his core. Peace on earth, goodwill towards men... Heck, he was going to end up liking Christmas after all.


	5. Day 5 - Nativity

12 Days of Japril - Day 5 : Nativity

"So what do you have up your sleeve today?" Jackson asked as he and April left the hospital after a sixteen hour shift.

"I think you're enjoying my twelve days of Christmas," April smirked, looking over to him slyly.

"I'm curious," Jackson stated simply. "And it's more about you than about Christmas."

April cast her eyes down, taking a breath to slow her beating heart. "Tonight is something important to me," she replied, her voice pitched at first. "It doesn't seem like Christmas without it."

"A nativity?" Jackson questioned an hour later as he watched April pull a box from the corner of a closet.

"Yes, a nativity," April stated as she set the box on the floor and pulled open the flaps. "It means a lot to me...my faith, you know?"

Jackson watched her for a moment. "I thought Easter was the big deal for Christians," he said as he moved across from her and helped pull out the porcelain figures.

"You can't have Easter without Christmas," April pointed out and smiled.

Jackson mulled over her words as they set up her nativity on a small end table. Quietly. It seemed sacred to April, so he didn't talk very much. He watched as her finger tips lingered on the figures. April's twelve days of Christmas was not only making him love Christmas...but it was making Jackson love April too.


	6. Day 6 - Baking

12 Days of Japril - Day 6 : Baking

"That apron suits you," April teased as she passed Jackson a wooden spoon.

"I'm going to kill you," Jackson frowned. "Then, I'll resuscitate you just so I can kill you again."

"Yeah right," April scoffed. "You adore me too much to kill me."

"I do adore you," Jackson replied quietly. April stared at him, her breath quickening. Jackson held her gaze for a moment before coughing and shifting his eyes to the bowl of cookie dough before him. "I still can't believe you talked me into baking," he finally spoke, hoping to ease the tension. "Only chicks bake," he smirked.

"Baking is part of Christmas!" April exclaimed, leaning over and looking at the dough as he stirred. "Besides, a lot of men cook. And bake! Pastry chefs, hello?"

Jackson chuckled and stirred the mixture a few more times. "Now what?"

"Spoon it onto the cookie sheet in little balls," April instructed. "About two inches apart. We'll bake it for about ten minutes, and then we get to taste test."

"These are awesome," Jackson praised fifteen minutes later.

"Doesn't it taste like Christmas?" April asked eagerly, barely able to contain her excitement.

Jackson looked to her for a second. He supposed if Christmas had a taste...it would taste like these cookies. "Yes," he finally replied. "They taste like Christmas."


	7. Day 7 - Parties

12 Days of Japril - Day 7 : Parties

"Did you hear?!" April exclaimed, approaching Jackson in the cafeteria exactly three days before Christmas.

"Here what?" Jackson asked as he dusted his hands off and took a sip of his water.

"We're having a Christmas party!" April squealed. "Isn't that great?"

"Hmmm," Jackson mused. He wasn't quite sure about that. The last party that involved Seattle Grace Mercy West involved him getting into a fist fight. "I think I'll pass."

"Jacksonnnnnn," April whined, dropping into the chair beside him. "You have to come to the party!"

"Why?" Jackson asked, curious as to how she'd answer him.

"Parties are part of Christmas," April reasoned. "It's the festive environment full of cheer, the party food, and Christmas music. Heck, you might even get caught under the mistletoe with that scrub nurse you've been drooling over."

"I wasn't drooling," Jackson frowned before taking another drink of his water. In fact, ever since joining April on this little Christmas adventure of hers...he hadn't noticed if the scrub nurse was even still living. "When's the party?" he asked, looking to her.

"Yay!" April exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and hugging him quickly. "Tomorrow night at Meredith's. It's going to be so much fun!"

"If you say so," Jackson replied, a thought taking root in his mind. Perhaps he could use the excuse of Christmas and mistletoe to stir a little magic between him and April.


	8. Day 8 - Dancing

12 Days of Japril - Day 8 : Dancing

"I told you we'd have fun," April elbowed Jackson the next night as they mingled at Meredith's party.

"Meredith has every kind of liquor imaginable," Jackson smirked. "Of _course_ we're having fun." April rolled her eyes and took a sip of her rum and coke. She sighed somewhat sadly when a slow song came across Meredith's speakers. "What is it?" Jackson asked, taking instant notice of her change in mood.

"Dancing," April sighed. "I love dancing to Christmas music...it's so romantic..." She bit her lip and shrugged.

Jackson eased the glass from her grasp and set it on the table, then set his glass down beside hers. "Dance with me then," he said simply, taking her hand.

April swallowed hard as Jackson guided them away from the liquor table. "You don't h-have to," she stuttered.

"I want to," Jackson said simply, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arm around her waist while his other hand held hers firmly.

April kept her gaze ducked so that Jackson couldn't see the redness flooding her cheeks. She knew her little crush on him was making itself known. "Thanks," she finally whispered, shifting her gaze to those gorgeous eyes of his.

"After all you've done for me?" Jackson asked as he moved her around the small area. "It's my pleas-" His voice cut off as his eyes moved up.

"What is it?" April asked, looking up as well.

That's when she saw the mistletoe hanging above them.


	9. Day 9 - Mistletoe

12 Days of Japril - Day 9 : Mistletoe

Jackson looked to the greenery hanging above them. It seemed his purposeful footwork had landed them in the perfect spot. "What is that?" he feigned ignorance.

April swallowed hard, her mouth dry. "It-it's mistle-mistle toe," she stuttered.

Jackson looked to her. "So that means we should..."

"Yeah," April cut him off.

Jackson looked to her. "Isn't it bad luck if we don't kiss?"

April was void of all logical thought. "Y-yeah," she stuttered.

"I'd hate for bad luck to follow us around," Jackson mused, studying her for a reaction. She wasn't running from him, so he supposed that was a good sign.

"Me too," April whispered, licking her lips instinctively.

As soon as he saw her tongue smooth across her lips, it was over for Jackson. He _had_ to kiss her. He leaned in slowly, giving her ample time to shift or push him away, but April wasn't going anywhere. Jackson cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers gently at first. The kiss turned feverish within seconds. He knew then, without a shadow of a doubt, that Christmas was his favorite season.


	10. Day 10 - Family

**A/N - Thank you wall for the wonderful reviews :)**

12 Days of Japril - Day 10 : Family

April felt the rush of passion as soon as Jackson's mouth was pressed to hers. Kissing him was just as good as she expected it to be. Her hands slid up his chest and rounded his neck as the kiss deepened.

Too bad she didn't have very long to enjoy it.

Eruptions of whoops and cat calls circled them as the hospital staff caught sight of them making out.

April giggled as they broke apart. "It's okay," she smiled as Jackson glared at each of them respectively.

"Way to ruin the moment," Jackson murmured.

April bit her lip and shifted closer to him, circling her arm around his waist and leaning into his chest. She hoped the kiss they just shared was a first of many for them. "They wouldn't be our family if they didn't tease us."

"They're not our family," Jackson stated as he rubbed her arm absently.

"Of course they are," April reasoned. "They're our work family. We spend more time with them than we do with anyone else in our lives. Besides, family..."

"Is a part of Christmas?" Jackson questioned.

"Exactly," April smiled.

Jackson scanned the group. He supposed he could have a worse family. Spending Christmas with these people wasn't as bad as he expected.


	11. Day 11 - Gifts

12 Days of Japril - Day 11 : Gifts

"Open mine first!" April exclaimed on Christmas eve as Jackson joined her in a back booth at Joe's.

Jackson smiled at her fondly. "No, open mine first."

"Same time?" April asked as she slid his present across the table to him.

"It's the only way," Jackson smirked and started pulling off the gift wrap. "A rolex?" his mouth dropped after prying open the small box.

"A ronaldo?!" April gasped after opening a similar box.

"Thank you," Jackson spoke softly as he snapped the watch in place. It was almost comical that they'd practically chosen the same gift for each other, just in male and female form. "Do you need some help?" he asked gently as he watched April fumble with her bracelet.

"Yes, please," April sighed and extended her arm. "Thank you," she whispered as Jackson fastened her bracelet. "It's the best gift I've ever received."

Jackson hesitated. His rolex was something he would value for the rest of his life, but he couldn't tell her it was the best gift he'd ever received. The best gift he'd ever received was spending time with, and falling in love with, her. April was the best gift.


	12. Day 12 - Together

**A/N - Thank you all for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it :)**

12 Days of Japril - Day 12 : Together

"Have a great time!" April encouraged as she walked with Jackson to his car. It was Christmas Eve, and Jackson was headed to the airport to fly home to spend the holiday with his family.

Jackson hesitated after opening the car door. "Thank you for giving me the Christmas spirit." He knew it sounded silly, but he didn't feel dead inside anymore.

"Any time," April smiled, reaching out and rubbing his arm. "I'll see you in a few days."

"You're not going home?" Jackson questioned.

"Nah," April shrugged. "Things just didn't work out."

Jackson pursed his lips. He didn't like the idea of April being alone for Christmas, the holiday she adored. It was too late for him to bring her with him-the flight was full. He shut the door to his car with determination. "I'm staying."

"_What_?!" April asked, her mouth dropping. "You can't stay! You have to go, Jackson! It's Christmas!"

"I know," Jackson replied. "And there's no one else I'd rather spend it with than you."

April swallowed hard as her gaze dropped. "Really?" she asked softly, forcing her eyes to lift to meet his.

"Really," Jackson whispered, reaching out and wrapping his hand around her wrist. "Christmas isn't the only thing I love," he said before kissing her gently.

What started out as something between friends had turned into something amazing that Jackson never planned to let go of.


End file.
